


5 times where Anxiety is successfully an abuser, and the 1 time he isn't

by S4v3_m3



Series: Vent Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Is A Toxic Bastard, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Chains, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has a Bad Time, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is So Done, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Cutting, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Toxic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4v3_m3/pseuds/S4v3_m3
Summary: Roman has a bad time, guys.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Vent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128674
Kudos: 24





	5 times where Anxiety is successfully an abuser, and the 1 time he isn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark, and covers many dark topics, such as rape, emotional abuse, and physical abuse. None of these topics should be taken lightly. America's domestic violence hotline is 800-799-7233.

•Seven a.m. January First•

"You're so pretty," Virgil smiled. He ran his thumb across Roman's bruised cheek, ignoring the wince of pain. "What would you do without me?"

"I… I wanna go eat with the others."

"Now, pet, what di-"

"No!" Roman shoved himself out of Virgil's embrace, falling on the floor, "Why can't I eat with them!? Answer m-"

Virgil took off the collar, tossing it across the room, "I'm just trying to help you…"

Roman tried desperately to get out. The safety collar was off. Virgil was grabbing a whip. "I-I'm sorry… forgive me. I-I got carried away…"

One hit. Roman scrambled around, trying to get free, "Let me help you. You just need a little bit of discipline, pet."

•One a.m., January Fifth•

"Honeycomb, you're so beautiful. Your skin is glowing," Virgil moved to cup his play thing's face, noticing the flinch, "I won't hurt you, darling. You've been on good behavior since your last training session, haven't you?"

Roman nodded. He was incapable of anything else. He was chained to the bed, and had his mouth duct taped shut. "Yes, you have. I think you deserve a reward. I could be gentle, that would work, don't you think?" 

Roman didn't respond, though his mind was racing. He didn't want this, but if it made the master happy… Roman shook his head.

"Yes, yes I think that would be just perfect for you." Anxiety ran it's hands down his thighs. He shivered, but hey, at least he got away without having to be careful. 

•Four p.m., February Fifth•

"So, kiddo," Patton started a conversation over a particularly boring scene in Mulan, "How's dating Virgil been?"

Roman shivered, then put on a smile of happiness, "It's been great, actually. He's a very loving boyfriend."

He wasn't lying per say, he truly believed that Virgil loved him, but he left out the fact that he was being treated as an animal. But owners love their pets, right? This was just roleplay. Yeah. Roleplay.

"Oh good! I knew you two would make just the perfect couple!" Patton giggled.

Virgil chimed in, "He knows that I adore the ground he walks on, don't you, Honeycomb?"

Roman nodded uncomfortably.

•Six a.m., March Seventh•

"I thought you knew better than to go whine to Remus," Virgil snipped another cut onto Roman's bound arm with scissors, "But apparently you're more worthless than I thought." 

Roman fought to scream, move, ANYTHING- but couldn't as Anxiety started to suck him off. "A lesson in how I can please you may be needed, if only so you will try to be less revolting."

Remus listened to it all on the other side of the locked door. He knew Virgil would do this. Anxiety did it to him, too. He guessed he was hoping Virgil would change.

Idiot. None of this would happen if Remus had tried just a little harder. I mean, hell, Remus knew Virgil was hooking up with Patton, and still, STILL, didn't look too much further into it.

He heard Roman muffled scream, and ran back to his own room, a panic attack overtaking him.

•Six a.m., March Seventeenth•

Roman was blacking out from the sheer pain of it all. Anxiety slowly, sadistically, running a razor blade across his arm. Once it was done, it would properly clean the cut, going agonizingly slow the whole time. 

It would stitch the gash together, no numbing substance to be found, just a disinfected needle running through his open wounds. The dressing was probably the most painless part of the process, as it was just bandaging hugging painfully tight to his arm, but it meant it was going to start again.

Roman just wanted to go to his brother's room. Yeah, his brother was mean, and disgusting, and overly sexual, but Remus would hug him close and tell him everything would be okay. That he would be fine.

But in life, you don't always get what you want. Roman couldn't coherently explain the pain he was in, so he just slumped in Anxiety's iron grip and let it all fade to black.

•Three p.m., April First•

"April fools! I was going to punish you no matter what you did." Anxiety smiled. A beaming smile.

Roman started to cry. He tried, he really did! He worked really hard to please it, but he just couldn't. God, he was worthless. 

"Honeycomb, I was kidding. It's a really funny joke, when you think about it." Suddenly, a ground shaking knock rattled through the door. Anxiety opened the door.

Remus immediately leveled his handgun to Anxiety's temple, "Let. Him. Go."

"You don't have the gu-"

BANG! 

A plastic thing fell to the ground, followed by a heavy thud. "Shh," Remus ran to his brother's side, "Shh. He's dead now. Let's get you cleaned up and out of this hellhole."

Roman nodded obediently, tears still shining his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Suck my pixie dick, Anxiety.


End file.
